


Mr Box 334

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-03
Updated: 2009-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's always wanted to try a threesome, and an advert in the Daily Prophet seems like just the chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Box 334

"Take a look at _that_."

Draco used a quill to draw a circle around the advertisement in question, and slid the _Daily Prophet_ across the table to Severus.

_Single white male, mid-20s, in search of male couple for regular erotic encounters, possible relationship. Some kink interests. Discretion a must. Reply to Box 334._

"You've been saying that you wanted to spice up our sex life," Draco noted as Severus read. "This could be the perfect opportunity."

"I didn't say I wanted to bring in another person," Severus said tartly. "I had more in mind finding a new toy. One of those extra-long double-headed dildos, for instance."

"The one doesn't exclude the other," said Draco. "I think I'll at least write and find out more. He says he requires discretion, so he shouldn't be surprised or unhappy if we do, too. Maybe you should brew some Polyjuice Potion, just in case."

Severus sniffed. "Unnecessary. I have sufficient on hand now for any needs we might have."

"Excellent." Draco rose and gave Severus a quick kiss. "I'm off to the shop, then. See you tonight."

Severus remained at the table, finishing his tea. Then he went downstairs to his laboratory and began the day's work. He brewed very specialised potions for a select clientele. Despite a full Ministry pardon, there were plenty of witches and wizards who still held a grudge against him, and regular employment had been difficult to come by. It was Draco who had suggested that he might set up in business for himself, and had arranged for the loan from Gringotts that had supplied the initial wherewithal. Lucius Malfoy could have done it, but he disapproved of Draco's relationship with Severus and had cut all ties, to both Draco's and Severus's regret. Draco still hoped his father would come around – Narcissa had been more accepting – but Severus was less sanguine.

Today he was working on a batch of Felix Felicis, which required all his concentration. The slightest error would be disastrous. Not only was the position itself likely to literally blow up in his face, but the ingredients were rare and extremely expensive. Severus only brewed it on commission, and required half-payment in advance, in order to purchase the necessary materials. A failed batch would make it difficult to make this month's loan payment.

Thus he did not consider Draco's proposal of answering the advertisement again until evening, when he could no longer avoid it, since Draco brought the matter up again over dinner.

"I was thinking," said Draco a little indistinctly through a bite of chicken cutlet. He swallowed, took a sip of wine, and continued, "We really should consider answering that advert. Mr Box 334 sounds like he could be a lot of fun, and there's no commitment just to try it. You know I've fantasised about being in the middle of a three-way for a long time."

"If you must," sighed Severus. "Go ahead, write him."

"I'll let you read the letter before I send it," Draco promised. "Now, how should I thank you for indulging me like this?" His eyes sparkled mischievously.

"I'm sure you can think of something," Severus said.

"Well, I _did_ run a little errand over my lunch hour." Draco gave a smirk. He summoned a carrier bag from the living room where he'd left it beside the fireplace when he Flooed home from his job at Slug  & Jiggers Apothecary, and pulled out the very two-headed dildo that Severus had been considering purchasing. "A little gift for you. Shall we try it out?"

Abruptly Severus decided that he'd had enough dinner. "Yes. Now."

The dildo was a thick one, wider even than Severus's own not-inconsiderable girth, and so Severus prepared Draco carefully using his own home-brewed salve, which had both antiseptic and stimulant properties as well as being excellent lubrication. He was somewhat less careful with himself, but the burn as the thick flexible head pushed past the ring of muscle quickly faded into a pleasant warmth. He sat with Draco in his lap, facing him.

"Mm, that's nice," Draco said, bending his head to nip at Severus's neck and rocking gently against him. "Touch me?"

Severus rubbed his thumb over the head of Draco's cock, where a few drops of fluid had welled up, then tasted the moisture. "Convince me."

He didn't really need convincing, but he enjoyed the way that Draco begged, and Draco both knew it and obliged him.

"Please, Severus, want you to touch me, wrap those fingers around me and jerk me off, both of us together, you know how I like it, so dirty, so good, oh fuck, yeah," Draco babbled, clutching at Snape's shoulders.

Their cocks throbbed in Severus's hand as he gave long slow teasing strokes. "Go on."

"Fuck, yes, I'll go on, I wish you had two cocks instead of one so that I could feel you inside and out at the same time, the same time, love the way you feel against me, fuck, harder, like that, yeah, so good, so hard, never anyone like you, never going to give you up, need this, need you so much, more yes more please..." Draco was panting, flushed, his hair damp and clinging to his forehead.

Severus kissed Draco's exposed throat hungrily, his hand almost flying on their two cocks, the dildo pressing deeper inside him with every motion. He barely managed to stave off his orgasm until after Draco had come, thrusting and shuddering and moaning as if he were being torn apart; then Severus too could surrender to the pleasure.

Draco gave him a sleepy smile, sated and almost sweet, if that were a word that could ever really be applied to Draco Malfoy. "You were fantastic tonight."

"You weren't bad yourself," said Severus dryly, shifting them both a little so that he could carefully remove the dildo and murmur a cleaning spell.

"I still want to write that wizard who placed the ad, though," Draco said, "just to see what it might be like."

"I've already agreed to that," Severus reminded him.

"I know, but I thought that perhaps showing me how mind-blowing sex with just the two of us could be was your subtle way of hinting that we're fine as things stand."

Severus shrugged. Draco's guess was not far from the truth, but he had accepted that this was important to Draco, for some reason, and they certainly could arrange things so as to be suitably discreet, in case they didn't hit it off with this other wizard. It was always prudent to ensure that no one with a potential grudge had anything to use against oneself.

"Write the letter, I'll look at it, and we can send it tomorrow."

_Dear Mr Box 334,_

_We read your advertisement with great interest, and would like to make your acquaintance with a view to pursuing mutual pleasure. We are a committed couple of several years' standing who would like to try exploring the possibilities of having a third person for some sexual encounters._

_You mentioned kink. Although we tend to switch around between bottoming and topping, when we are in a dominance/submission context, one of us has a strong preference for being dominant, while the other enjoys either role. If you are more inclined toward submission, that would be ideal, although it is not a positive requirement on our part. We also make use of toys such as plugs, clamps, and bindings of various sorts on occasion, and have been known to indulge in role-playing as well._

_Perhaps we should note that one of us is in his 20s, the other in his 40s._

_If you find the above intriguing, we will be at the Leaky Cauldron this Friday at 9 PM. Ask Tom the barman for Felix._

The letter was duly sent off. On Friday evening Draco and Severus each took a dose of Polyjuice potion, carrying more with them in flasks. Draco had gone out into Muggle London the night before to collect hairs from suitably-aged strangers; it had taken him a while to do so since he was determined to find men who were physically attractive. He couldn't imagine that he would be comfortable meeting Mr Box 334 if he weren't good-looking, and although _he_ thought Severus was sexy, Severus's normal appearance would not necessarily attract a stranger meeting him for the first time. So Draco chose a man with rugged but handsome features and a good physique.

Severus scowled when he saw himself. "Did you have to make me look like Gilderoy Lockhart?" he snapped.

"Come on, Severus. You don't look anything like Gilderoy except for having blond-ish hair. I tried to find someone who looked quite unlike you, to preserve your anonymity."

Draco himself currently had dark hair and olive skin, and his features might have come off a Renaissance sculpture. He ran his fingers through his curls and stretched, shaking them back. "We're going to be late if we don't leave now. We need to get there well before Mr Box 334 does, to tell Tom that someone asking for 'Felix' should be sent to us."

"All right, all right." Severus snatched up his cape. "I'm ready."

Draco slipped Tom a Galleon while asking the favour, and then ordered two glasses of Firewhisky. Unless their mystery guest arrived very late, they wouldn't have time to drink more than one before they met him, so over-intoxication shouldn't be a problem.

At nine o'clock, Severus was drumming his fingers on the table. "He's not going to show. Probably not interested in older men."

"It's only just nine," Draco pointed out. "Give him a chance. Maybe he's not interested in _younger_ men, did you think of that?"

They'd chosen seats that let them both face the bar, and Draco gestured toward it. "Things are pretty busy just now; it could take a few minutes to get Tom's attention. Look – that could be him right there, coming in the door."

As they watched, the wizard Draco had indicated approached the bar, glancing around as if searching for someone. He signalled to Tom, who nodded and poured him a drink, then pointed towards where Draco and Severus were sitting.

"That's our boy," Draco crowed quietly. "Good-looker, too."

"He's probably Polyjuiced, like we are, or glamoured at least," said Severus, "if he was serious about wanting discretion."

"Oh. That's true." Draco felt a pang of disappointment and annoyance that he hadn't realised that to begin with.

The wizard came up to their table, his expression a little nervous. "Felix?" he asked.

"That's right. _He's_ Felix, actually," Draco pointed at Severus, "and I'm Leo."

"Pleased to meet you. Um, I'm Oliver." He sat down, wet his lips, and said quietly, "I should probably start by saying I've never placed a personal advertisement before, so I'm not quite sure how this all works."

Draco looked him over, despite Severus's reminder that Oliver's appearance was almost certainly disguised. Probably the name was phony too. Oliver had shoulder-length chestnut hair, held back by a leather thong, and broad shoulders emphasised by a tight jacket. His clothing didn't show a lot of imagination, but then, Draco was more interested in what might be under it.

"We haven't replied to one before either," he said, nudging Severus. "I think perhaps we should talk a bit first, see if we're all on the same page. If not, no hard feelings. If so, then Felix will see Tom about a room for the night. Sound good?"

Oliver nodded. "From your letter it sounded as if you had a fair amount of experience?"

"Enough," growled Severus.

"Um. You're the one who prefers... prefers being dominant?" Oliver almost whispered the words.

"Yes." Severus drank the last of his whisky. "Not all the time, however. We don't engage in really serious BDSM, so if that's what you're looking for, we're probably not who you want."

"No," said Oliver. "I think that would be too much for me. I haven't gone that far with it myself, but enough to know that I mostly prefer to be submissive."

"That sounds promising," said Draco smoothly. He checked the time, and murmured to Severus, "Potion."

"I know, Leo." Severus pulled out his flask and took a swig, and Draco did likewise.

"Polyjuice?" Oliver asked, and gave a small smile. "Me, too. I guess we're all pretty cautious."

"If we find one other mutually agreeable, we can discuss the possibility of revealing our true identities later," said Severus in a lofty tone.

"That makes sense." Oliver nodded.

"Tell me, Oliver, what kinds of things you like," Draco said. "In bed, that is."

"Well..." Oliver flushed. "I like submitting, as I said. Bottoming. Um. I've been tied up once or twice. Ordered around."

"Ever worn nipple clamps?" asked Severus, his voice a dark purr, closer to its real sound than Draco thought wise.

Oliver's eyes widened, and he shook his head mutely.

"Would you like to try them?" Draco smiled. "They're quite stimulating, I find, and Felix has several lovely pairs. We could each wear some."

"Th-that would be nice." Oliver took a gulp of his drink.

Draco raised his eyebrows at Severus, trying to indicate that he should probably say something reassuring, but all Severus did was mutter that he was going to get himself another drink, and would "Leo" like one too, which Draco did.

When Severus had gone, Draco leaned forward and put his hand on Oliver's wrist, feeling the fast beat of his pulse.

"Felix is really not quite as grumpy as he seems," he assured Oliver. "And he's _very_ good in bed."

"He reminds me a bit of someone I used to know," said Oliver with a wistful note in his voice. "But I think that person left England a long time ago, soon after that big battle against, uh, You-Know-Who."

"Troubled times, those," said Draco vaguely. He didn't want to get into a heavy conversation about the past. The present was far more interesting.

"Anyway." Oliver shrugged. "If he's trying to see if he can scare me off, it's not going to be that easy."

"I don't think he is; he just wants to be sure that you really want this." Draco watched Severus at the bar, picking up their two fresh drinks. "So do you?"

"Yeah, I think I do," said Oliver. "You're not quite what I expected, but then, I really didn't know _what_ to expect. So, um, we should get a room, I suppose, and see where things go from there. I know you said Felix would arrange it, but I'd be happy to pay this time. It's no trouble for me."

"If you insist," said Draco, as Severus returned. "Felix, Oliver says that he'd like to get a room for us."

"Does he." Severus's smirk looked odd on his borrowed face. "Too late; I already picked up a key from Tom. Room eleven. We can go up right now."

Severus climbed the stairs first, followed by Oliver and then Draco, who admired the view of Oliver's arse even though he knew it wasn't the genuine article. He slowed down as the thought struck him that perhaps Oliver was extremely unattractive in his own form; well, if that were the case, then presumably they would find out eventually. If tonight was satisfactory. He hurried to catch up, for Severus was already unlocking the door.

It was one of the Leaky's standard rooms, Draco saw, not that he had expected otherwise. The bed was not really big enough for three, but a couple of quick spells from Severus took care of that and also ensured privacy.

Oliver stood at the foot of the bed, looking nervous again.

"You don't have to do this, you know," Severus reminded him. He was not quite neutral on the matter now that he'd actually met Oliver; the younger man was perhaps not quite Severus's physical ideal, but he was certainly attractive, and the idea of being able to have both him and Draco at once was appealing.

"No, I want to," said Oliver. He swallowed. "I was just thinking, though, that since we're all using Polyjuice, perhaps it would be a good idea for us all to drink some now, so that we have the same timing and no one will change unexpectedly. What do you think?"

"Good idea," Draco, and Severus nodded agreement.

Drinking from his flask, Oliver made a face. "This always tastes awful. I wish someone some time could figure out a way to improve the flavour."

"Unlikely," said Severus in his driest voice, and Oliver shot him a startled look.

"Not many people use Polyjuice often," Severus explained with exaggerated patience. "It would be a waste of time to develop a version with a significantly better taste."

Oliver nodded, but his expression was still slightly quizzical.

"Enough with the Potions talk," said Draco. He didn't object to it on principle – he worked at an apothecary's, for Merlin's sake, not to mention living with Severus – but they were here for more physical purposes. "Felix?"

"Mm. Yes." Severus nodded. "You may undress me – both of you."

Draco moved toward Severus, and after a moment's hesitation, Oliver joined him. Together they divested Severus of his robes; when Oliver realized that Draco was kissing and licking and nipping at Severus's skin as it was exposed, he did likewise. Severus hummed in his throat, his cock standing proudly erect. It was – to Draco's disappointment – not quite as large as Severus's own, nor did he smell quite the same, although that was more stimulating than otherwise.

At a gesture from Severus, Draco piled his clothing on the one chair in the room, tucked into the corner next to the tiny battered wardrobe.

"Strip, then kneel," said Severus softly, and both Draco and Oliver hastened to obey as he watched with appreciation.

Oliver was still slightly uneasy, as evidenced by his distraction; he forgot to remove his shoes before undoing his trousers, and nearly fell over trying to take them off. Draco touched his shoulder, and when Oliver looked at him, Draco put his arms around Oliver to give him long, unhurried kiss. He could sense Severus watching them, so he made the kiss even longer than he might have otherwise, shamelessly rubbing himself against Oliver before finally drawing back to say, "Let me," and help him finish undressing.

Naked, they knelt at Severus's feet. He rested a hand on each of their heads.

"Are you prepared to wear clamps?" Severus asked.

Draco assumed the question was directed at Oliver, since Severus was well aware that Draco enjoyed them. At his side he saw Oliver nod.

"Leo, in the pocket of my robes."

Draco brought the tiny box he found to Severus, who un-shrank it and pulled out two pairs of nipple clamps. He put on Draco's first, giving Oliver the opportunity to watch as he tightened them.

There were some slight differences in sensation in this body, Draco noted, but he was pleased that they were not negative.

"Tighter," he requested, and Severus raised his eyebrows but complied. Draco looked down, admiring the way the gold looked against his olive skin. In his own body he preferred the appearance of silver.

"Now, Oliver," Severus murmured. "Stand up. Since you've never worn these, be aware that you don't want them too tight to begin with; I intend to leave them on you for a while. So tell me if it's too much."

Oliver's lips formed into an O as Severus carefully positioned the clamp on his right nipple.

"All right?"

"Oh, yes," Oliver breathed. "Fuck." His prick was hard, moisture leaking from the tip and making it gleam.

Severus was momentarily tempted to suck him, but instead he placed the second clamp and stood back to admire his work. The two made a delightful picture together, with contrasting but complementary skin and hair, and equally erect and eager cocks.

Perhaps _too_ eager; Severus knew that Draco usually could postpone his orgasm if ordered to, but Oliver was an unknown quantity. They had the room all night if they wished, so Severus decided to go ahead and let this first encounter move fairly quickly. There would be time for at least one more, that way.

He backed up several steps and sat down on the bed, positioning the pillows so that he could lean comfortably against them with his legs spread. In the box that had held the clamps was also a bottle of his own special lubricant; he Summoned it wandlessly and beckoned to Oliver and Draco.

"Oliver, you will suck me – but I'm not going to come in your mouth. Leo is going to prep the both of you while you're doing that, then I'll fuck him while he's fucking you. Understood?"

Draco gave an enthusiastic grin. That was exactly his fantasy, and Severus was making it come true. He took the bottle from Severus and worked out the cork.

"Understood, sir," said Oliver, crawling up onto the bed. Severus wasn't sure why the "sir" sent an extra thrill through him, but it did, even before the touch of Oliver's warm tongue on his prick.

Whatever other experience Oliver did or did not have, somewhere he'd learned to suck cock from a master. He took it all in with no hesitation, the tip knocking the back of his throat, and then hummed as he began to work his lips and tongue.

Severus kept careful control, though it was more difficult than he'd expected. He watched Draco work himself open with two fingers; that would be enough, since Draco always relaxed quickly once Severus penetrated him. Then Draco started in on Oliver.

First he reached around to tease Oliver's nipples a bit, flicking at each clamp with a fingernail. At that Oliver stopped sucking Severus momentarily, and when he resumed, he backed off somewhat. Severus approved. If he wasn't certain of his own responses, best to ensure that he wouldn't inadvertently bite or otherwise cause pain to his partner. When Oliver was panting and whimpering from that, Draco started to stroke Oliver's cock and bollocks with one hand, while still playing with the clamps with the other.

"Don't delay too long," Severus murmured.

Draco sulked a little, but did as Severus told him. He poured a good dollop of the lube onto Oliver's crack, and slipped a finger into him, massaging Oliver's perineum with his thumb as he made sure that Oliver was ready for his cock. Oliver was tight, and it took a few minutes before Draco decided that he was sufficiently stretched.

In the meanwhile Oliver had resumed deep-throating Severus's cock, although he slowed his stroke at Severus's command. When Draco signalled that he was ready, Severus put a hand on Oliver's cheek to stop him.

"Enough. On your hands and knees, and move up a bit. There are plenty of pillows, you won't bump your head no matter how enthusiastic Leo or I get."

Severus rolled out of the way to let Oliver get into position. Draco licked his lips and moved up behind Oliver, grunting as he slowly pushed his cock between Oliver's cheeks, into his tight slick hole.

"Ready," Draco said.

"Yes," agreed Severus, kneeling behind Draco. "Bend forward and widen your thighs."

Draco had to push Oliver's knees further apart to be able to obey, but Oliver didn't seem to mind the awkwardness of his position. Draco stroked Oliver's cock as Severus penetrated him. The sensation of having Severus inside him while his own prick was well up Oliver's arse was fantastic, just what Draco had always hoped it would be.

Then Severus began to thrust. Draco could only hold on to Oliver and let his own motions be determined by Severus's rhythm; the three of them moved together like a spring, bouncing back and forth against the mattress.

It was too much. Draco felt the heat curling up from his bollocks through his prick with the same inevitability as an explosion in a Potions classroom that contained Neville Longbottom. He didn't want to come so quickly, like a teenager losing his virginity, but he simply couldn't help it this time, when it all felt so perfect, even though he suspected he'd be disappointing Severus. Well, if Severus felt he deserved punishment afterward, that could be good too. With a groan that seemed to rise from his very toes, Draco came, filling Oliver with his spunk, his arse pulsing around Severus's prick.

Oliver gasped too, as Draco's hand tightened convulsively on his cock. "Please," he begged.

Draco was still moving, pushed on by Severus.

When Severus felt Draco shaking with orgasm, he was not too surprised; even if Draco could usually control himself, the fulfilment of a fantasy was a special occasion. He let himself fuck Draco faster, harder, wanting to finish before post-orgasm sensitivity made the experience negative for Draco afer all. He heard Oliver's cries and assumed that Draco was jerking the other man off, but on the brink of his own climax, he couldn't be distracted.

He closed his lips against saying Draco's real name when he finally came. He would not say "Leo," either, instead simply biting into Draco's shoulder as he quivered with release.

Then he managed to move away rather than collapsing, pulling out in a sticky mess and rolling to one side, squinting over at Draco who moved the other way, leaving Oliver sprawled face-down between them. Yes, Oliver had come, clearly, as he was now taking deep heaving breaths.

"Well, _I_ found this most satisfactory," said Draco after a few minutes. "Oliver? Felix?"

"I've no complaints," Severus said, his mouth twitching upward in a smile.

Oliver shook his head against the pillows, then rolled over and kissed Severus, who realised that they hadn't done so before. It was rather nice, he decided, if not quite as enjoyable as with Draco who knew him so well.

"Me, either," said Oliver once he'd finished kissing Severus. He turned and gave Draco an equally lengthy kiss. "Um. That is, I really liked it and I'd like to do it again sometime... although I think maybe I need the clamps off now."

"We can do it – or something – again later tonight, if we want," Draco pointed out, snaking an arm around Oliver's waist and grinning at Severus. "Right, Leo?"

"Certainly," Severus assented. He reached over to Oliver, warning, "This will hurt," before loosening and removing the clamps.

Oliver's eyes watered, but he only whimpered a tiny bit.

"There is one thing though," said Draco after Severus had taken off his nipple clamps too.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"The Polyjuice will wear off in a few minutes. Do we each want to take another dose, or are we willing to reveal who we really are to each other?"

Severus shrugged. "It would be possible to ensure that we can't reveal Oliver's identity, and he can't reveal ours, if he still wants discretion. I would be willing." He had, in fact, brewed a potion for this very circumstance, and tucked it into the box below some items that they hadn't used.

Oliver looked from Severus to Draco, and swallowed. "All right. Once I know who you are, then I'll decide, okay?"

As they waited for the hour to end, Draco spelled them all clean and slipped back into his robes, then went to fetch them another round of drinks. Severus sipped the Firewhisky and contemplated Oliver's likely reaction to learning that one of the men he'd just had sex with was the infamous Severus Snape.

The transformation back into their own forms was, as the original change had been, quite uncomfortable. Draco grimaced and shook himself, then turned to see who Oliver really was.

"Draco?" gasped a suddenly-familiar voice. "And Snape?"

"I should have known." Severus rolled his eyes. "Harry Potter."

"Yeah." Harry ducked his head. "Um. I hope you're not disappointed... because if I could have chosen who the two of you would turn out to be, it would have been exactly this."

To which both Draco and Severus, after a quick glance at each other, could only agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the August 2009 daily_deviant, for which I used the themes ménage a tróis (threesomes) and personal ads.


End file.
